Sweet Reality
by OhMyFudgeCookies
Summary: What can Kanda do when it seems like the only sane person around is him? Summary's not all that good but please read. First fic and would appreciate the criticism. Yullen, One-shot


I don't know what's what anymore. After coming home from a stressful three-day mission in Germany, I have to come back to unexpectedly chatty finders, retarded scientists and stupid people in general. On my way to file my report in Komui's office, I see turkeys running around the Order, leaves on the floor and some stuck to the walls and ceiling. And if things couldn't get worse, the baka usagi is in Komui's office as well. And he's dressed like a stupid little round red cranberry too.

_Well fuck,_ I think while tuning him out, _why does that pain in the ass have to be here too._

"Kanda, welcome back! How was the mission?" the sister-complex asks, too engrossed in looking at a photo album to listen to what I'm saying. They're probably all pictures of a chibi Lenalee anyway. _Moronic sister-complex._

"there was no Innocence" I say flatly. "Good work, your dismissed," he says, waving me away while his nose is still in the album.

As I'm leaving his office, I don't let it show that I'm surprised the baka usagi follows me out. "Yuu-chan! Why are you ignoring me!? You've been gone for so long, ain't ya gonna tell me how cute I look!?" he yells as he tries to actually jump on me (_The FUCK!?) _but I'm quicker than him and Mugen is instantly unsheathed and piercing the red cotton-stuffed plush costume. But only enough to let the cotton from the inside spill out because he immediately stopped moving.

"First of all," I growl,backing him up toward the wall, "Don't call me by that name. And secondly," I prod Mugen farther into the plushy fabric, "you're not cute, just stupid." I smirk, happy with the disappointed look on his face, and re-sheath Mugen.

"Yuu-chan is so mean" he sulks, calling me that abhorring name as if I weren't right in front of him. "Don't call me that!" I yell and punch him in the face, sending him flying toward the wall. He hits his head and knocks himself out.

I turn around, my long hair swishing behind me with the baka usagi still on the floor lying in his own blood, to go to my room and get ready to take a shower.

Going back to my room can only be so troublesome when there are so many turkeys around the Order and oddly dressed scientists running around with bottles of potions.

As I round the corner into the hallway my room is on, I hear someone mumbling. I'm highly suspicious and try to listen to what they're saying.

"...Open sooner...rusted old things..."

Rounding the corner, I see Moyashi in front of my door and I almost forget how to breath. He's wearing a tribal skirt with multicoloured beads around his neck and brown, red and green feathers in his snow-white hair, the contrast between the dark colours and his light coloured hair making it seem lighter and softer than usual. His crimson arm adding a dark edge to the image that made Kanda Jr twitch in anticipation. But what caught my attention the most was that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which left his pale, milk-coloured back and sculpted body out in the open for everyone to see. Naughty fantasies of having him under me, caressing that soft skin and hearing the erotic noises he would make immediately flooded my mind making me become half hard and making my pants uncomfortably tight. I always know I'm attracted to the Moyashi but the way he made my body react was just ridiculous. I let my fantasies take over me for a bit before collecting myself.

As soon as I calmed down again I spoke up. I walked closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Moyashi... What do you think you're doing?" I whispered as I caged him in between the door and myself with my arms. All to quickly, he gave a small squeak and stood up straight, hitting his head against mine so hard, I began seeing stars.

"What the hell...?" I say, stepping back with my hand to my nose, knowing it wasn't broken.

"Ah! K-Kanda! Sorry, I-I didn't..sorry" the Moyashi stammers, backing up against my door, cheeks turning a delicious red colour that almost sends me back to that fantasy.

"I asked what you were doing at my door." I say standing up at my full height, looming over the Moyashi.

"W-well since it's Thanksgiving day, I was going to give you something to thank you for always having my back," he mumbles.

I'm so stunned, I don't move for a few seconds. I always thought that he hated me so I figure that I might still be sleeping on the train home.

"Fine. I have a gift for you too," I say, getting bolder. Nothing bad can happen to me in my dreams after all. I move closer to him and once again I cage him in with my arms. I grab his chin and kiss him on the lips. I bit the bottom one lightly and he gasps allowing me to deepen the kiss. At first he doesn't respond but then starts to follow the movements of my tongue. Slowly, I open my door and push him inside my room.

* * *

When I woke up, it was just about dawn but something was off. I moved my head a bit to the side and saw Moyashi sleeping peacefully, his hair making a halo around his face. But then I noticed something else. The Moyashi and I are both naked and there's something sticky and white on my abdomen. I'm about to sit up when our activities from last night come back to me and I blush realizing it wasn't a dream after all. I lay back down and adjust the covers around my Moyashi and I.

"I love you too, Allen" I whisper, kissing him on the forehead and closing my eyes, drifting back to sleep.

This reality was better then any dream I coould ever have.


End file.
